Solos
by High Flying Bird
Summary: El mundo se ha reducido a Joanna y a su hijo no nato; él ha dejado de luchar, ella no. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, presiona su cuerpo contra el lecho y un amargo rugido escapa de boca. "Tú mataste a mi madre, Gnomo." 2º puesto en el reto "Como madre, como hijo" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


**Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin, yo solo lo tomo prestado.**

Esta historia participa en el reto "Como madre, como hijo/a" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**, tu mejor foro en español de Canción de Hielo y Fuego.

Advertencias: llevo demasiado tiempo sin escribir, no os asustéis si encontráis que esto es una gran parida.

_«La mano que mece la cuna rige el mundo»_ (Peter De Vries).

* * *

**Solos**

* * *

«Es un niño fuerte, como su padre.»

Le ha jurado a Jaime que pronto tendrá un hermano con el que montar a caballo hasta que la claridad del día se apague, con el que batirse en duelo en los entrenamientos de cada día, al que enseñarle todo cuanto sabe. Le ha asegurado a Cersei que, si es una niña, nunca dejará de ir por las mañanas a trenzarle el cabello. Pero Joanna está segura de que es el deseado hermano de Jaime (ha esperado hasta caer la noche para presentarse), presiona con fuerza su vientre y desea salir cuanto antes. Es fuerte, lo intuye, está a punto de iniciar el empuje y la sensación que le recorre el cuerpo, vibrante, de dolor intermitente e incipiente agotamiento, es tan similar a la de su primer parto que no descarta la idea de volver a tener mellizos.

Parece que cuando Tywin regrese —ha ido a resolver unos asuntos a la capital, pero su llegada es inminente— Joanna le recibirá con el pequeño, a quien le ha escogido el nombre de Tyrion, nombre de rey de la Roca, porque cree firmemente que es el sucesor que tanto ansía su esposo. Sueña que Jaime se convertirá en un gran caballero, fantasea con la idea de hacer de Cersei una reina. Tywin cree que sus hijos serán tan valerosos, fuertes y hermosos, que nadie se mofará de ellos jamás. Joanna nota el matiz orgulloso en su voz, la mirada áurea y verdosa sobre Jaime cuando lee y la sonrisa huidiza en sus labios cuando Cersei realiza una tarea particularmente laboriosa. Su esposo es un hombre parco de palabras y acotado de sentimientos; pero también es un hombre de hechos, como lo será Tyrion.

Joanna lleva ya un buen rato tratando de traer a su hijo a la vida cuando no le pasa inadvertido el semblante inquieto que intercambian el maestre y las dos doncellas encargadas de ayudarlo. Siente dolor, mas no sufre. Las contracciones siempre duelen, al igual que empujar, son instantes de fatiga y desazón que darán paso a algo hermoso, el preludio de una felicidad inmensa que la llenará por completo en cuanto pueda tener a Tyrion en brazos, acariciarlo y acunarlo contra su pecho, serán sensaciones fútiles que desaparecerán; pero advierte que el alumbramiento se torna más complicado para ella y para el maestre, que hace varios minutos que ha dejado de hablar y de alentarla.

—Traigan más paños —solicita apartándose la larga cadena de eslabones.

—¿Qué... va mal? —demanda entre resuellos.

Él no le contesta de inmediato, sino que primero la acomoda entre paños mientras las jóvenes le humedecen la faz. Es entonces cuando percibe la huella cálida y roja fluir entre sus piernas y manchar sus muslos, se torna oscura, casi negra, y oprime sus entrañas de tal modo que no logra dominar las lágrimas. Aprieta los dientes y continúa empujando pese a las advertencias del maestro, cierra los puños en torno a las sábanas y gime y grita y llora y desea alto, fuerte y claro a los dioses que le permitan dar a luz a un niño vivo, su tercer hijo, el chiquillo que la ocupe y la requiera al irse sus hermanos mayores, el pequeño señor de la Roca.

Las flores rojas brotan por doquier, ya no presta atención al maestre —que le dice cosas que no puede comprender— ni a las doncellas cuya expresión asustada la impulsan a no dejarse vencer. El mundo se ha reducido a Joanna y a su hijo no nato; él ha dejado de luchar, ella no. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, presiona su cuerpo contra el lecho y un amargo rugido escapa de boca.

Cuando el llanto del bebé ensordece la habitación, Joanna parte en paz.

* * *

—Tú mataste a mi madre, Gnomo —sisea, lejana, a través del tiempo y del espacio, con aquella singular destreza de las mujeres de burlar las leguas que las mantienen distanciadas y los días que hacen palidecer sus rostros en la memoria. Por mucho que lo intente, las facciones de su hermana vuelven a dibujarse nítidamente cuando están a punto de desaparecer y el murmullo del río contra el barco de repente lo azora con su voz, denunciante, insolente.

Ignora si se trata de una costumbre adquirida o de una enseñanza que se brinda a hombres y mujeres por igual, calmar su mente durante unas horas al refugio del vino ha sido su pretexto favorito para desoirse a sí mismo durante tantos años que, su embotada cabeza (una excelentemente pagada), no logra recordar. Un hormigueo le repta con lentitud por la garganta, se siente cansado y necesita beber, pero no el agua a la que Grif le ha sentenciado, sino un poco de rubí del Rejo con olor a verano —bien diferente al hedor que desprende la ropa sucia de niño que lleva puesta, ropa de Hugor, que le provoca náuseas y aprieta sus temblorosas piernas—, que le calmaría el gaznate y entumecería su ingenio hasta que volviese a ser persona otra vez. Por la mañana amanecería en blanco, tal y como pasaría la noche y la posterior madrugada, y el sol de la tarde se le antojaría tan ardiente que detonaría el mar, la voz siseante que no le permitiría reposar.

Se pregunta cuál será su método para olvidar y le preocupa descubrir que el de su hermana también es el vino, que en los últimos años la ha visto beber casi tanto como a su difunto esposo; le aterra reflexionar en lo parecidos que son en algunas cosas y en el abismo insondable que los aleja en otras. No tiene vino como sí lo tiene Cersei y, aunque Jaime ya no cuente con una parte muy importante de sí mismo, la que lo definía, Cersei también lo tiene a él. Se tienen. ¿Y él qué o a quién?

Solía contar con un embustero hermano, con un tejedor de redes, con un tío extraviado y con una esposa dulce como la miel —la segunda, cuyo rencor lo ensombrecía no, la primera—, con una prostituta que lo traicionó, como tantos antes que ella, con un hombre de armas, poco de caballero y mucho de bandido, un mercenario que compensaba su rango con una fidelidad sincera de oro y plata, y un escudero todavía más leal. A todos los perdió a lo largo de su vida, a algunos no llegó a tenerlos jamás.

En algún momento creyó en los dioses y en castigos divinos, en cierta ocasión su penitencia se extendió hasta la medianoche, de rodillas en el septo de Roca Casterly, las cortas piernas sacudidas por aguijones de dolor, implorando el perdón a las siete figuras, los falsos ídolos. Se lamentaba por la madre que mató, la mujer capaz de inmolarse por un hijo deforme y feo, la persona que incluso su padre lloró. Oyó a las doncellas que Cersei era su viva imagen, bella y refinada, de gestos graciosos y virtudes incontables, con la misma cabellera dorada y los intensos ojos de floreciente verdor.

Tyrion bufa a la nada, esboza una sonrisa irónica y se recuesta contra unos sacos viejos y su habitual rollo de cuerda que le hace de almohada. No cree que las similitudes entre ambas se extiendan más allá de lo físico, pues también oyó decir que su madre era tierna y comprensiva y, en suma, la clase de mujer que aparece una vez cada cien años, _dueña_ del hombre más poderoso de los Siete Reinos. ¿Las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes para él de no haber fallecido durante el parto?

El interrogante pende silenciosamente en el aire, pero sabe de antemano que no obtendrá réplica aunque lo formule en voz alta. Escucha los ronquidos de Pato desde la bodega y percibe las luces titilantes en los aposentos de Haldon. En cuanto amanezca, Ysilla preparará galletas y panceta, Lemore rezará con el chico; pese a estar rodeado de gente, nadie le concederá su respuesta. Se topa con el infinito al dirigir la vista hacia la bóveda celeste, encendida por las estrellas, y luego a la madre Rhoyne, morada de piratas. No ha aprendido a leer los astros ni tampoco la fe puede ayudarle, lo sabe de buena tinta. Se siente inmensamente solo y quizá ese sea el precio a pagar por matar a sus padres.

Echa en falta más que nunca una buena copa de rojo elixir y un burdel cercano para dejar de encontrarse tan miserable. Necesita beber o pronto comenzará a ahogarse, vacío y solitario en esa tierra de nadie, anegar su juicio y su ingenio hasta que el sol lo castigue, calmar su mente y abandonar la idea de que su madre lo hubiese querido aún habiendo nacido quimera. Es demasiado mayor para seguir teniendo pájaros en la cabeza.

* * *

Gracias por leer,

Lucy.

* _Saber de buena tinta_ quiere decir que algo se sabe por experiencias propias o de buenas fuentes.


End file.
